<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-meme by Vale2294</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481328">nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-meme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale2294/pseuds/Vale2294'>Vale2294</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Calaveras Family (Teen Wolf), Father-Daughter Relationship, Français | French, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hunter - Freeform, Introspection, Love, RIP Allison Argent, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale2294/pseuds/Vale2294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent &amp; Chris Argent, Allison Argent/Chris Argent</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-meme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent"</em> quante volte avrò sentito quedte parole nella mia carriera di cacciatore?! Tante volte e per altrettante sono stato io stesso a ripetere il codice della mia famiglia eppure quelle poche parole che la mia Allison disse per poter continuare la sua vita qui a Beacon Hills avevano fatto breccia dentro di me <em>"Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux-meme"</em> ma adesso la mia bambina non c'è più, è morta ingiustamente a causa di quella vita che lei stessa ha voluto perseguire, seguendo il suo codice, il <strong>NOSTRO</strong> nuovo codice, così come tanti altri cacciatori sono morti sotto il vecchio codice eppure quando i Calavera sono arrivati non ho potuto non pensare a lei, la mia piccola, e il desiderio di vendetta crebbe, certo uccidere il nogitsune era impossibile ma esistono ancora tante creature. <br/>Le uniche parole che potevo dire erano: <em>"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>